The Definition of Magic
by Isabela Vena Rose
Summary: Have you ever wondered why? Why what? you ask. well I mean pretty much everything do you ever ask why you do something, why something is the way it is, just generally why. Well up until more than a couple years ago I didn't, and I regret it. I could have known, well that is a long list, which would make more sense if I told it as a story, so here we go. My life told as fiction.


Chapter one

Have you ever wondered why? Why what? you ask. well I mean pretty much everything do you ever ask why you do something, why something is the way it is, just generally why. Well up until more than a couple years ago I didn't, and I regret it. I could have known, well that would be a long list, which would make more sense if I told it as a story, so here we go. My life interpreted as fiction, hope you enjoy it.

The Definition of the beginning to a never ending forever

August 15, 2022

my eyebrow climbed up my forehead at the speed of sound

"Like I said I can't go I have homework" my best friend repeated as she rolled her eyes

"come on Tay, what's going on, why don't you want to go to movie night, I thought you loved as much as the rest of us. You know popcorn, T.V. show reruns, sweets. Why don't you want to come?"

"It is awkward. You know with the boys, I mean it's not like were not still friends, but it is hard to participate in an after movie debate when you are curled up next to someone, who makes you feel so worm"

"Ohh I see you told her, afterall" his voice boomed as his arms wrapped around my waist form the back.

I felt the butterflies come alive inside me as I could suddenly smell Abraham's unique sent of a wet forest of pine, aspen, and oak. My eyes flickered close for a fraction of a second before I retorted back through my giggles "that is dumb, just sit up if it bothers you" trying to appear unaffected by his body pressed up against mine.

His smile bled into his words as he whispered into my ear "oh yeah, your totally unaffected"

He turned me around as he was talking and as we were leaning in I said "shut up you big dummy" but before our lips met Tay ran an intervention saying "Ewhh, you two PDA meter please and bro leave"

"taaaay"

"Taylor"

"Fine Taylor, can't I stay and kiss my girl friend"

"no, I need to talk to her"

I looked at her a smirk radiating from my face "oh so now you're interested in are conversation"

She snorted as she turned to put all of her school stuff into her locker, throwing over her shoulder "it is bad enough that my twin brother is face timing my best friend when I want to be talking to him and or her but not both of you, but why does it have to happen at school to"

"that' s a little hypercritical don't you think" the words coming out of my mouth were joined simultaneously by a lower tone as I was joined in reprimanding my friend

"hey thanks you two, that's exactly what I need right know is my boyfriend and my best friend twining out on me" I turned around I saw a haze of curly auburn hair when suddenly.

"Elurana Xavier get your but down here right now or you will be late for school"

my eyes flew open.

I reluctantly rolled to the side of my bed siting up as my eyes peered around taking in little detail as per usual. Though my memory filled the gaps as I peered around my room. I Toke in the posters of animals pulled from magazines, the hobbit release poster from over two years' prior, the turquoise wall and the plant wall decals spread all over my room. After took a second to lock my perfect dream into place in my my mind I crawled across my bed and grabbed an outfit of a blue shirt my mom had gotten me in costa Rica on a work trip with a butterfly on it and one of three pairs of jeans I had that actually fit all 6'5" of me. After I quickly put my clothes on I grabbed my good leather belt we got in Canada and a pair of ankle length socks, running immediately out of my bedroom into the upstairs bathroom. Quickly I braided my hair and put my contacts in, bringing the world into focus.

"you have five minuets to get out the door or your going to be late" my mom called up from downstairs.

I quickly pulled my socks on before remembering,

"shit, I need…" the spoken allowed thought never outwardly finished as a giant Owl came sweeping into my room through my eternally open window carrying a big fat letter. like you would expect a Harry Potter owl to. He swopped in and did a graceful circle of my room before landing and looking into my eyes almost expectantly. A momentary silence and stillness fell over my room, only to be broken by another shout coming from down stairs.

"Come on lure I have a burrito here for your breakfast"

this shocked me out of my stupor so after weighing the possibilities of a few owl scratches and not knowing the contents of the letter I creped forward and as I did so the owl stuck out it's leg expectantly. When I got close enough I carefully untied the letter from his leg. After I had the letter in my hands I carefully backed away and inched around the owl which had made no move to well move.

Once I had safely shut the door behind me I started to wonder if I had lost my mind when my mom hollered up at me "Come on Lure get a move on" and my train of thought was broken and I went flying down the stairs, doing a near 360 at the bottom and running back across the house to the kitchen quickly grabbing my lunch from the fridge, taking the offered burrito and following my mom out to the car.

My mom dropped me at the pool lot and I quickly ran across the width of campus and arrived at my history class as the second bell and sat down for class.

TDOM

The first second I had to myself was lunch so I took of like an arrow from my fifth hour class across the courtyard and to the hallway in front of the unused computer rooms in the second floor of the library and flopped unceremoniously down on the concrete floor.

When I finally caught my breath I glanced down the hallway I had just took at a run and through the metal mesh railing that allowed you see the rest of the library from the second floor loft. When I was sure that no one had given a flying monkeys about my brisk pace or ascent into the rarely used part of the library I pulled out the letter, and read.

Dear Mrs. Elurana Xavier

It has come to the attention of The Great Brittan Ministry of magic, The Magical Congress of the United States of America, and The Australian Parliament of Magical Jurisdiction that you have somehow avoided the loss of all your magic due to the commonly known geographic curse of the San Francisco peaks. It has also come to our attention that the magic you have retained is different then that of others and so personal study in many areas will be necessary but it has been called to our attention that the magic within you although not yet awoken has the power to wreck havoc in our world and potentially reveal the magical world to the non-magical world if you are not trained and your magic is not mostly contained within a Wizarding school. Therefore, due to your multi-international background and ancestry you are hereby invited to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gundungurra School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Whichever school you pick will send a squib representative to explain your acceptance and full scholarship to a prestigious boarding school in whatever country you chose. You will be flown out of the magically cursed zone and escorted to a magical market the day before getting on whatever respective school train. Please respond with whatever school you wish to attend with the owl provided and the plans will be made for this approaching school year for you to start as a sixth year

From The Great Brittan Ministry of magic,

The Magical Congress of the United States of America,

and The Australian Parliament of Magical Jurisdiction.

When I finished reading it I was stunned, not convinced (I mean seriously the only prof I had of this being true was an obedient owl, I mean it's freaky but not a hundred percent prof that the Harry potter world existed), a tiny it freaked out by the whole thing, insanely curious, and hungry as hell. So I sat back and ate my lunch mulling over the whole thing.

After lunch I was distracted through out my next two classes and even though it was only my second day at school was already regretting it by the time school let out because I was an IB student and did not have time to worry about some freaky practical joke.

TDOM

Thought the thoughts and belief it might be true came tumbling back, when I walked into my room to see the owl had found a perch on my curtain rod. In that moment I made a decision to let a little hope into my heart that it was true whatever it was, cause let's be honest the letter actually made more questions then answers, and send out a response. So I quickly jotted a response that though may have been biased cause of the Harry potter books, held the most personal interest to me.

Dear The Great Brittan Ministry of magic, The Magical Congress of the United States of America, and The Australian Parliament of Magical Jurisdiction,

I gladly take up your offer to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, although your previous letter has me puzzled as to what powers I hold if they are not the average witch or wizards and what the geographical curse of the San Francisco peaks is, why you have to send a squib to inform my parents, and my ancestral connection to Hogwarts is.

Sincerely,

Elurana Xavier


End file.
